The instant invention relates generally to camera accessories, and more particularly to an improved sliding over plate for the protection of optical elements of a camera.
It has been found to be desirable to provide cameras, particularly still picture type cameras, with a cover plate for the protection of the optical elements thereof, which is releasably mountable over the optical elements when the camera is not in use. It is especially desirable to integrally connect the cover plate to the camera housing.
For compactness, maneuverability and aesthetics, it is desirable for the cover plate to travel between covering and uncovering positions within the plane of the camera housing. Particularly when such cover plates are mounted in the sleek instant picture type model cameras having optical elements, including the lens, viewer, photocell, and even the shutter release, substantially contiguously arranged transversely across the front panel of the camera housing, it is imperative for the cover plate to be longitudinally movable in a plane transverse to the front panel of the camera housing to avoid blockage of the optical elements, and preserve the sleek compact appearance of the model.
The movable cover plates heretofore known have had a tendency to cant after continuous and constant usage. The cant of the cover plate has increased until the cover plate has separated from the camera housing, requiring a repair.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a longitudinally slidable cover plate for a camera of the type described herein which does not cant with use. Cover plates within the scope of this invention may be installed in conventional cameras without modification of the basic camera design. These cover plates are simply constructed, durable and economical.